


Emi

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She was four years old when her mom left her on the streets to find a new family. Along come Kurama and his mom to "save" her.  Kurama realized she can't hear or talk. They will learn ASL then when they go to Japan they will learn JSL. How will Emi grow up? How much trouble could a deaf little girl get into?





	1. Chapter 1

They are from Japan, they came to America because she took a job there. Their names are Suichi and Shiori Minamino.

He was around ten when they went he was fourteen when they went back to Japan with a very quiet little girl who could never speak or hear. 

She was born in America and lived a good life until her mom lost her job and they lived on the streets.

Her mother left her sleeping in a corner of an alley way and left her hoping someone would find her.

After a couple of hours she woke to find her mother gone she frantically looked around for her and couldn't find her.

When she went to the edge of an alley way she saw one with soft brown hair and one with stop sign red hair and emerald green eyes.

She ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve and he knelt down.

The little girl fingered spelled mama.

Kurama looked confused as he was not fluent in American Sign Language.

The girl pointed to Shiori.

Kurama followed her finger to his mother. "Oh!" he said

She looked at him and showed him how to sign mom.

He did the same as Shiori came over to him. "Suichi, what's going on?"

"This little girl lost her mother, she doesn't know where she is...maybe we can help her?"

"Sure, does she speak?"

"Only with her hands, she taught me one" he told her showing her

"What does it mean?"

"It means mom" he said.

"Well, let's go see if we can't get her cleaned up and adopted into our family, make her a Minamino shall we? We'll have to learn sign" she told him.

He took her hand gently and gathered her things to take back with them.

She smiled and held his and walked with them back to the house where she would get a bath and some new clothes as well.

From afar her mother was watching happy someone took her daughter in to live with them. "Be a good girl Emi...mommy loves you very much and I hope one day to see you again" she said turning to leave.

From this day forth Emi would be a Minamino and when the time would come she would move to Japan with Suichi and Shiori where they would all learn Japanese Sign Language.


	2. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Japan after 4 years with Emi in tow. Shiori and Kurama are happy to be home. Emi is a stranger to Japan, and thanks to Kurama she's going to learn fast about her new home. They run into a girl who grew up with deaf parents, she is a CODA. Hiromi is her name and she has agreed to teach them JSL (Japanese Sign Language) Will there be something between Hiromi and Kurama?

Four years have past since Shiori and Kurama went to America. They brought Emi home to Japan and both were so happy to be home.

Shiori took on the task of looking for a three bedroom house so they could mod it for Emi.

Kurama took her around Japan to get her used to the sights.

While they were walking they ran into a Japanese CODA.

"Oh! Excuse me" Kurama signed in ASL

The girl wrote down. "Are you hearing or deaf?" 

He read the note. "I'm hearing, my little sister here is deaf" he said.

She signed as she talked. "My name is Hiromi, I'm a CODA. My parents are deaf, I am hearing" she said.

"I'm Suichi Minamino and this is my sister Emi" he said.

"I can teach you two JSL" she said signing.

"That would be great, our mother would need to learn as well, we found this pretty girl in an alley way in America, we never did find her mother, she taught me my first sign in ASL" he said.

Emi looked up at her and signed. "Are you a friend?"

Hiromi nodded and got down on her level and signed. "Do you talk?"

She shook her head.

"What do you do for fun?" she asked Emi

"Read, paint, and draw" she said

"Those are good things to do, they express your emotions" she signed.

Emi nodded.

"Well then how would you and your brother like to learn Japanese Sign Language so I can talk to you more?"

She turned and looked at Kurama. "Can we brother? Please?" she signed.

He nodded and signed yes to her and she ran to hug him. 

"Great, see you guys next weekend, that way the three of you can all learn at the same time" Hiromi said patting Emi's head gently.

Kurama bowed to her and picked up Emi and went to find Shiori to let her know the good news


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day together Kurama and Emi go find Shiori to tell her the good news

When they found Shiori at a hotel for the night Kurama explained to her what had happened.

"That's great Suichi! It will be helpful, especially for Emi" she told him

Emi tugged on her sleeve. "Mama, I'm hungry" she signed

Shiori smiled at her and nodded. "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh! Street vendor food" Suichi said.

"That's a lot of food for her...maybe something like McDonald's or Subway for Emi?"

"Of course mother, but street vendor food sounds really good"

Shiori laughed. "Alright, alright...let's go" she said

Kurama picked up Emi and carried her on his back

She smiled and held on to him as they walked to get some food

Their first stop was Subway and a kids meal for Emi, then they stopped at the street vendors to get some food and they went back to the hotel to eat it.

"Itadakimasu" Shiori and Kurama said

Emi looked confused. "Edakiamsu?" she fingered spelled.

Kurama smiled at her and shook his head. "No Emi, Itadakimasu" he said finger spelling it in English for her. "It's loosely used as a prayer for the food we are about to eat, or let's eat, we only use this at meal time"

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll teach you Japanese, between Suichi and I you'll be fluent in no time, oh and chop sticks" Shiori said smiling at her.

She nodded and hugged her.

Emi felt like she belonged with this family, she loved being there with them


End file.
